Secretly Married
by KUNIJI1207
Summary: Being the busy man that he is, Tezuka Kunimitsu never really saw the necessity to marry again after his first wife from his short-lived marriage died in an unfortunate accident - or that's what he thought, until Saori came to his life. How will the two live their life as newly-weds if they're not supposed to act as one (at least in public), in the first place?
1. Synopsis

Disclaimer: This new story is based on my Role play event in a page in facebook so all materials like the plot belongs to the Tezuka's admin but I do not own Prince of Tennis or it's character.. but I do own Saori ^^

Well Enjoy this synopsis for the mean time ^_-

* * *

Synopsis:  
Burying himself with work as a well-known editor in the publishing world, Tezuka never took, never thought, and never had the chance to date again.

Buried with school debts, newly-graduate Saori will do anything just to debut as an author of a best-seller... Even if it means that she has to start from the bottom of the chain.

With a plea and with a sigh, the two made a deal. Saori now works for Tezuka as his all-around assistant, in exchange for the help Tezuka is going to give Saori to reach for her ultimate dream of being a top-selling author.

But as the saying goes, everything doesn't go according to plan. Intercepted by fate (a.k.a. Tezuka's mom)... And ironically according to a meticulous, well-detailed plan, the two got married.

SECRETLY, that is.

We all know that marriage isn't the end of a happily ever after - for as soon as they returned to work, many eyes are all over them... Well, so are the rumors.

With this set-up, will the heart of the handsome yet stoic Tezuka heal after all the pain that he has experienced?

Will Saori, through Tezuka's help, get the author debut that she's been waiting for?

And will they be able to keep their secret(s) - the secret marriage and the fact that they have really fallen for each other - forever?


	2. Chapter 1

Hi~! sorry for the long wait ^^ just busy with things especially that exams is coming near.. here is the next chapter... after 1 hour of turning fb comments to a sensible story styled here is it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Monday, 9:30 AM.

Tezuka shifted comfortably in his seat, carefully scanning through the papers that he will need by his 10 o'clock meeting with one of his authors and the company's sales department. Sighing upon seeing the matters that are needed to be brought up in the meeting, he casually called his assistant.

"Saori, make ten copies of last month's survey results regarding Yamada-sensei's last work. I need it for my meeting later."

He counted five seconds inside his mind hoping that his still-in-cloud-nine assistant would shuffle her feet to his desk right away, but alas, he didn't even hear a single step coming towards him.

" Saori!" Tezuka raised his voice to get his assistant's attention through the open door.

Upon hearing Tezuka's loud voice Saori immediately wakes up from day dreaming upon hearing her name being called which made her panic and goes to his office starting off with a bow

"sumimasen! did you need anything?" She asked apologetically as she looked at his boss.

Tezuka sighed inaudibly. "Do I need to repeat that again? I said, make ten copies of this." As he hands Saori the paper, then looks at her intently, his voice almost like a whisper. "It is the first day that we're back from... From that trip (honeymoon). Don't let your guard down and do your work as usual."

Taking the papers she looks at him while listening to what he said which made her blush slightly and nods before speaking. "h-hai..." she bowed once again before she left shifted towards the photocopy machine to make the 10 copies that he needed, mumbles. "I need to get my head together." She inhaled and exhaled before going back to his office to hand him the papers. "Do you need anything else?"

Tezuka took the papers from her before speaking. "Coffee, please. This day is going to be long..." he closed his eyes for a while as he exercised his neck, leaning on his executive chair.

Saori blinked as she looked at him. "hai.." she immediately goes to make his coffee and comes back, placing his coffee with a post-it note around the cup on his desk. _"Try not to overwork yourself"_ she smiled before asking once again. "anything else?"

Tezuka shakes his head in response. "Just be sure to finish the draft for the proposal on next month's meet-and-greet event for Takagi-sensei's new book by the time I finish this morning's meeting." He stated as goes back on reading papers for the meeting.

"hai!" she smiled at him before going out of his office. "Time to finish this" as she started to work on the draft while getting side-tracked once in a while from looking at the wedding ring she wore in her middle finger to avoid being discovered.

Tezuka was about to drink his coffee when he saw a note posted in the cup. " ..." staring at it for a moment then removes it.

Taking glances at the wall clock in the opposite side of his office, he hurriedly finished his coffee. At ten before ten, he's already at his feet. Gathering all the paper that he needs for the meeting, he arranged it neatly inside the folder. Sweeping his table with a look to make sure that he doesn't forget anything, he saw the note that Saori had posted earlier.

_"Try not to overwork yourself_," it says.

He removed the note with an unreadable expression across his face and sticks it to the folder that he's bringing to the meeting. Passing by Saori's table just outside his office, he stopped and said, "Aa, I'll try."

With just that, he took his leave.

While occupied with work she spoke without in almost a soft whisper. "gambatte.." and continues to work on the draft he needed.

~ END ~

* * *

Hope you liked it ^^ ja ne~

if any of you are wondering..

Tezuka Kunimitsu - 30 years old, Editor of a Famous Publishing Company

Tezuka Saori - 23 years old, Freshly new college graduate who is aspiring to be a famous author, working as Tezuka's assistant.

review please ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter ^^ believe it or not... in fb comment format.. this rp has a total of 909 comments as of Feb 2, 2012 ._. I know... we rpied for almost half a month so it didn't surprise me that much.. but seriously.. this is my longest rp...

* * *

**After two hours...**

Tezuka left the conference room after a grueling two-hour meeting with the representative from the sales and the others involved in one of his author's book that will be released next week. Upon making his way back up to his office, he sees people flocking in front of the elevator, signaling that it is lunch time already.

"While I still have two meetings to attend this afternoon," he almost sighed at the thought, if not for people eyeing him as if...

"Is there something wrong?"

Noting the hint of authority in Tezuka's voice, the group just shook their heads in unison, gladly getting in the elevator that he just vacated seconds ago.

Ignoring them, he made his way back to his office. Looking at their deserted office floor, he saw Saori, the only person left, frantically doing something over the computer. Upon approaching he said, "The others had already left for lunch. What about you?"

Saori looked at tezuka with a whine she said. "Eto.. I'm rewriting the draft.. I accidentally tripped on the computer plug and I lost the draft just when I was about to finish..." sighs. "So I'll skip lunch and finish this... you should go and eat lunch ku- I mean tezuka-san". While continuing her work on the draft.

Tezuka just shakes his head. "And I just told you a while ago to be not careless." stays on his spot for a moment, thinks. "It's not good to skip lunch. Leave that for a while and eat lunch with me."

"Gomen.." looks at him. "a-are you sure?" she saved the file and turns of the computer before standing up. "o-okay" looks around. "But aren't you worried that people might see us?"

Tezuka ignores her worry, looks at their deserted floor. "There's nothing wrong in eating lunch together. If they will ask, tell them that it's an order from Me." heads to the pantry before her*

Saori smiles and follows him to the pantry. "Ne... What time will you be going home? So that i can cook dinner." speaking softly enough for only him to hear.

Tezuka gets the bento that he pre-heated in the microwave. "There are meat, fish, and vegetables on stock in the refrigerator, so you're free to make whatever you can." Takes a chair and sits down. "You don't have to wait for me, I'll be here until past 9:00."

Saori gets her bento and sits across from him. "Eh? Are you sure? Itadakimasu" starts to eat. "But I wanted us to eat dinner together after work." talking softly and continues to eat.

Tezuka stops and looks at her seriously. "Having dinner together is not part of our..." trails off. " Anyway, I need to have that proposal before three." Finishes his bento.

She looks down "hai..." Finishes eating and keeps her bento before leaving the pantry to continue work without uttering another word.

Tezuka returned to work as if nothing happened during lunch. He is still not used to the fact that his "wife" is the person working for him... As his assistant, moreover.

**~ END ~**

* * *

*sighs in relief* so many comments ~.~

review please ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Finally w got to post up to chapter 3... please do check out the story "Royalties of Tennis: A girl's feelings." ^^ you can find Saori in that fanfiction as well if you are interested to know more about her... and maybe her connection to Tezuka ^_-

Enjoy~

* * *

**After two more meetings that seemed like an eternity**, his day at work is now officially over; gathering his things and placing it inside his bag, he saw from his watch that it is already ten past nine.

"I wonder if Saori is already working on the next chapter of her draft," he thought idly, glancing outside his office window. Seeing that most of the office building surrounding theirs has their lights turned off already, he grabbed his bag from the table and started to make his way home.

Saori had fallen asleep at the dining room with her laptop on with the draft almost finished and tezuka's dinner at the center of the table as she waited for Tezuka to come home.

Tezuka arrived at his - or should he say their? - House after thirty minutes of zigzagging through the busy streets of Tokyo. As he entered the house, a delicious smell has wafted his way. Without leaving his bag in the sitting room, he went straight to the kitchen, only to see Saori sleeping at the table. He silently crept behind her to take a peek at her laptop. There, he saw her almost-finished draft. The food came to his view after smirking at her work. Tezuka reminded himself to tell his opinion about her work after he finished the dinner that is waiting for him, but did a double take when he saw Saori's tired figure.

"I already told her not to wait for me..." he muttered to himself, making sure that she won't wake up.

"The draft can wait tomorrow."

He seated himself in the table, not ignoring his growling stomach anymore. As he took a bite of what she had cooked for dinner, a small smile crept in his lips. He liked it.

* * *

_(Admin: What did he like, I don't know. You being thoughtful? The dinner? Or both? Ask him, hahaha. XD)_

_ (( XD should I? I don't know either... maybe it's the food ))_

* * *

She opens her eyes and through blurry vision wondered if she saw a smile on kunimitsu's face. " hm? kunimitsu?" sits properly and rubs her tired eyes. " okaeri.." smiles softly.

Tezuka was exactly done eating when he heard Saori greet him. "Tadaima." Brings the dishes to the kitchen sink, returns to the dining room. "You shouldn't be sleeping here. I'll head upstairs now." proceeds to the sitting room to get his bag, goes upstairs.

"hmmm.." She went to the kitchen and washes the dishes before going back to the dining room to finish the draft before going to sleep. 'Did he smile just a while ago?' shaking the idea off she finishes the draft after one hour and goes upstairs.

Tezuka was already at the bed, reading a book with the bedside lampshade as his source of light.

She crawled in bed to lie down and looks at him still wondering if he smiled. "... kunimitsu..." speaking as she pokes his cheek lightly. "I don't know if it's a dream but... did you smile when you were eating?"

Tezuka didn't even flinch with her poke, turns his stoic face to her. "Go to sleep now. There's work tomorrow." puts a bookmark in the last page that he read, closes the book and sets it in the bedside table.

Saori pouts as he won't even give him an answer. "You didn't answer my question." Yawns. "Oyasumi..

Tezuka removed his glasses and places it on top of the book. "...Oyasumi." covers his body with the blanket, faces to the side. She on the other hand snuggles closer to him and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

_(Admin: Why is their marriage secret? What miracle did Tezuka's mother do to make her son agree with this set-up? Honestly, I don't know. XD)_

_(( XD i honestly don't know either but we'll try to uncover once this two wakes up XDD ))_

* * *

Tezuka could feel her snuggling close to him but just lets her until he also falls fast asleep. She wrapped her arms around his body as she continues to sleep peacefully beside the man that she married, hoping that tomorrow will be more better than today as questions float through her sleep in a form of dreams.

**~ END ~ **

* * *

XD if some of few had saw the comments of me and the admin I was rping with XD just a little something we do to talk about things... to make it look like we are the narrators of the story XD don't mind

Thanks and hope to get more reviews ^^


End file.
